Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, smart phones, game consoles, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing devices is the rendering of images on a display that includes a number of visual effects.
Position based dynamics is a common method to simulate deformable objects in rendered images because it is relatively fast, robust and simple to implement. Distance constraints along mesh edges are typically used, which makes the behavior of an object dependent on the mesh structure. This can yield artifacts and does not allow the control of stretch modes independent of irregular mesh structures. Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved computing device based image rendering.